Mercenaries and Insurgents
by Blue Hurricane
Summary: Sapphire Fall is a former mercenary at peace with his past. Simon Alexander is a terrorist out to kill the last remaining Belladonna. When they converge at Beacon, who will fate favor? Crossover Collaboration with CC-2224 Commander Cody, contains OCs.
1. 01 - Bloodstained Pasts, Dark Present

**Hello to all of mine and Hurricane's readers as well as those who haven't read either of our works before: CC here and happy to bring you the first installment of the new collaboration between the Hurricane and myself. As this is the first time either of us have worked on a collaboration before we would love all the feedback we can from you all. Have fun, sit back and enjoy the ride :) –CC-2224 Commander Cody**

* * *

><p>Simon's POV<p>

As I sat upon the Atlesian Hunters Academy airship I gazed out the window looking down at the city of Vale and Beacon academy looking over it. I calmed my racing heart rate and elevated breathing, now after so much searching I had finally tracked down the last Belladonna... once I take her down I will be at peace and the hunt that has been consuming me ever since her father Schwarzer killed those protecting me in an effort to eradicate the human survivors of a Human-Faunus colony that had managed to escape a massacre by a group of mercenaries...

The sky was tinged crimson from the fires that burnt the village I had lived in for my entire life. I had been separated from my parents but luckily I had managed to find Velvet who was my neighbour and best friend to whom now I clung. We were being led away from the village by a Merc who couldn't have been much older than us. He brought us to a clearing away from the village and gave the adults a direction to go and then left back for his group.

I sometimes wondered what became of that young merc, probably dead for saving us. Poor guy I'd like to one day thank him for saving me and more importantly saving Velvet. I felt a pang of hurt at remembering what had come after living through that nightmare only to have my problems really begin...

We had been walking for days without any food or water and this had taken a toll on the adults, who all began bickering... even a couple brawls. All through this I stuck by Velvet's side and we supported each other, trying to keep the other's spirits up. Eventually we reached a creek where we could get some water. Being kids Velvet and I had decided to go swimming. It was while we were in the water when they came... The White Fang, this group led by the man I'd eventually come to know as Schwarzer.

I buried my head in my hands and my friend Gregory noticed my distress and laid a hand on my shoulder, not saying anything. He knew exactly what was on my mind and knew that his mere presence kept me stable as my memories continued to harass me.

I saw the local baker, one of the other humans in our group get pushed to the ground and a gun put to his head. Velvet also saw this and pushed me under the water and dragged my submerged form into some reeds at the water's edge "shh Stay down Simon, don't move" She said softly as she got up out of the water to go see what was happening, I grabbed her hand "Please don't go Velv, Stay here" I pleaded. but she slipped out of my hand "Don't worry Simon I'll be back soon" She said as she walked over to the group of Faunus and I hid in the reeds as more and more gunshots sounded off and eventually several trucks were heard coming then going but still I remained hidden just as Velvet said so, she always did what was best for me.

I spared a thought for my former friend, hoping I'd see her again after this was all done with and I could begin a new life. Looking to the three teens sitting around me, I remembered how I had wondered the wilderness for days until I eventually stumbled upon three teenagers, armed to the teeth... they took me in and trained me, helped me build confidence in my abilities to the point that I was no longer afraid of anything or anyone. They became my team and friends, they helped me take down Schwarzer and any other Belladonna we could find... until only Blake remained. I looked to my friends "Guys you didn't have to come with me on this one... There is a high possibility we won't get away from this one with our freedom" I said, still wishing they had let me do this one solo.

Gregory punched my shoulder "Not a chance in hell we're letting you do this alone, besides you needed a team in order to not look suspicious and to take on her teammates." He replied in a smartass tone, knowing he had me beat with that simple logic. I growled menacingly but then smiled lightly "Well Thank-you anyway for joining me on this, At least I won't have to take on an entire school solo."

The PA system sounded off "Can all students please assemble at the main cargo bay ramp, we will be landing at Beacon Academy momentarily." Came General Ironwood's voice through the speakers. Gregory, Levi and Sarah stood by me "Ready to finish this once and for all?" Gregory said once again clasping my shoulder. I nodded and began to walk towards the cargo bay "Let's finish this."

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

I bade Arc goodbye as he walked off with his red-haired girlfriend. The blonde was getting better, but was impressive was how he found the energy to train with two teachers – me and Nikos – back to back. Maybe I underestimated him. Not that it mattered that much.

"Sapphire?"

Turning around, I come face-to-face with a girl sporting waist-length brown hair and bunny ears. I live in a world where species called 'Faunus' exist, but even now I wonder from time to time if those ears are fake. Maybe I should try yanking on Belladonna's- no. Never mind.

"Hey, Scarlatina," I replied. She was a friendly person, and I did not have anything against her in particular, but we had a bit of history that I'd rather forget.

"Hey," she said meekly. She acts all awkward around me too, probably because of my refusal to interact with her. "A-are you heading back to the dorm now?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll see you around, then."

"Y-yeah-"

I didn't listen to her reply as I walked away. The sight of her alone was enough to spark some memories I wished I did not have.

How many years ago had it been? I was still a mercenary back then, fighting and killing for money. I didn't care about the rewards, and only joined so I could continue fighting after the war. But there was one mission I couldn't bring myself to follow through.

We were told to massacre a village of humans and Faunus believed to be White Fang supporters. The White Fang was no friend of ours, and enough of us have died to them for there to be no warm fuzzy feelings between us. Everyone took the bait, but I did not; I was the only one who broke the rules and listened in on the client's request, so I was the only one who knew that we were going in to clear the land for pointless construction.

Despite that, I kept it to myself and attacked the village. The villagers who were foolish or desperate enough to fight back were cut down by my blades. Even if it was in self-defense, I never felt more guilty for taking a life.

The others went on without remorse, slaughtering countless people and setting fires to the entire settlement. Some were laughing, too; they were the ones who had lost everything to the White Fang.

I thought I could do it. I thought that if I just let myself believe those lies, I could kill everyone here without looking back. I was a mercenary; there was no such thing as morals for me. All I do is kill, fight, and kill. Nothing more.

I saw them after tearing off the head of a middle-aged woman. A group of kids, probably a few years younger than I was, scurrying away from the inhumane violence that they could not understand. Kids that had done no wrong. Kids that I had to murder in cold blood.

But I could not. Shoving one of my comrades out of the way, I led them and a few adults out of the village. I had no time, so I could only guide them to a clearing and give them the directions that would hopefully lead them to safety.

As they turned and ran, I gave the children a fleeting glance. There was a girl rabbit Faunus, with those unmistakable ears protruding from her brown hair, and next to her holding her hand tightly was a human boy with chocolate-colored hair. They were holding hands, despite being different species. Was it because they were too young to understand their differences?

Ridding my head of those pointless questions, I turned back and headed for the village. There had to be more people I could save in there-

"Fall!" a voice wrecked with raw rage stopped me. Standing between me and a whirling inferno of what used to be a village was my team. Luke was the only one who looked anything but angry. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Maybe someday, those children can become something. Maybe someday, they would be able to remove the need for extremist groups like the White Fang. Maybe someday, they'll be the reason I stop fighting. But I'll probably never see that day come.

"What does it look like, genius?" I asked, activating my Semblance. Sure, it was weak because I was healthy, and the blue glow probably won't be very intimidating, but I did not care. "I'm letting them escape."

"You're disobeying your orders?" Melvis – the second-in-charge – asked. "That's punishable by death, Fall."

"Sucks to be you, then," I snapped. I could only hold them back for so long, so that time would have to be enough for the villagers to get to safety.

Now that I think back about it, that was the first time I fought against my own teammates. I garnered eternal hate from them, particularly from those whose limbs I broke. Yet, mysteriously, all I worried about back then was the children's safety.

Even back then, I was so soft it was surprising I lived through it all. Maybe I didn't get soft in my time here at Beacon; maybe I just stayed the same all this time. Perhaps that was the reason I didn't kill Blake.

"Sapphire," blondie's voice sounded, making me jump as I realized that she was right in front of me. "What're you zoning out for?"

"Uh, nothing," I replied hastily. Wow. I sound really intelligent. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Welcoming the new students from Atlas," Yang replied, jerking her thumb towards the approaching airship. "Didn't you come here for that as well?"

"Nope," I deadpanned. "I'm not interested."

With that, I left her standing like an idiot in the front of the school. I was not interested in some new batch of wannabe fighters; after all, people who trained to fight monsters were never the same as people who trained to kill. They were nothing like the monster that I was.

Turning my back on the incoming airship, I headed towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>They may not have known each other. They may have been similar, but they would never know that.<p>

They were not fighters. They were merely children whose worlds had been ruthlessly torn apart by the brutal hands of fate. They were harmless boys by nature, whose lives had been filled with smiles, turned cold-hearted killers against the world.

To them, the world had no reason. To them, the world had no justice. This world was no fairy tale, and they were no heroes. The moment they came to realize that, as they knelt drying their tears in endless rivers of blood, they threw away their humanity.

On that day, Simon Alexander and Sapphire Fall met for the first time. Back then, they had not exchanged names, nor had their eyes even met. But deep down, somehow, they harbored a peculiar thought that they would someday meet again.

And when that day came, they would have to bare their fangs at each other. Theirs was a world without morals, a world with never ending bloodshed.

Such was the fate of Mercenaries and Insurgents.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Blue Hurricane here. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter (more of a setup, actually). Like the commander said, it's our first time working on a collab project, so do let us know what you think of it! Till our next update, fellas!<strong>

**Disclaimer: RWBY does not belong to us, and all rights go to their respective owners. Sapphire is my OC from my 'Children and Soldiers' fic and Simon is Commander Cody's from his fic, 'From Hunted to Hunter'. Just so you know.**


	2. 02 - First Steps

**A/N: Hi all it is CC here with the next chapter of "Mercenaries and Insurgents". Just a quick note for anyone here who has read my other story about Simon "From Hunted to Hunter": The events of this story do not affect my other stories at all... This is an AU version of Simon who made completely different decisions and had a different past as he did in Hunter. Just had to point that out. Also this is my first attempt at writing either Ruby or Yang, so feedback on how I do is very welcome :) -CC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, Simon's PoV:<p>

As we exited the airship I was clutching my stomach, moving around while flying... in fact flying in general were not my favourite activities. "Make it stop spinning please" I complained, only to receive laughs from my friends "Years of flying to and from missions and you still have a fear of flying? What is wrong with you?" Came Gregory's reply between his laughs. I growled and smacked the taller boy in the ribs. "After what happened that one time you had to take control of the Bullhead, are you really surprised?" I said indignantly and stormed off down the ramp of the airship, they might have been my friends but they were also assholes who enjoyed humour at my expense.

As I breathed in the fresh air and got onto solid ground I felt my head stop spinning and my stomach stopped churning I sighed in relief, mentally swearing to never fly again once I finish this mission and make my escape to Vacuo. "HEEEEEEELOOOOOO" A sing song voice pulled me from my thoughts, standing in front of me was a tall, well-proportioned blonde girl with a shorter girl with black hair containing red highlights wearing a cloak stuck in a headlock beside her who seemed to be struggling to get away. "Umm Hi?" I answered caught completely by surprise by the sudden appearance of the two girls in front of me. "Yang, why are you dragging me to meet new people? I've got enough friends as it is!" The cloaked girl whined. "Because you can never have enough friends... besides new people also means new weapons?" The Blonde said to the cloaked girl.

My eyes flicked nervously from one girl to the other 'Ok, Just be nice... say hello and back away slowly' I thought as I watched the exchange between the two sisters awkwardly, before the Blonde turned to me "Don't mind my sister younger Ruby, she can be a little bit shy... I' am Yang and Welcome to Beacon." The Blonde said, eyeing me up and down. "Um I' am Sim- Sinopia Paulsen, pleased to meet you Yang, and happy to meet you Rub..." I had turned to greet the cloaked girl only to find her missing. It was then that I heard the unmistakable sound of the blades on my Medium Calibre Gun Staff (essentially a light machine gun that converts into a double bladed battle staff) extending out, worriedly I grasped at my back where my weapon normally resided, not surprisingly not finding it there. I whirled on my heel to find the little cloaked girl looking over my weapon, cradling it and cooing to it like a baby. My eyes widened and I turned to Yang "Umm does she normally do that?" I asked, holding back my fury at having my weapon had been taken from me. "Yeah, she absolutely loves weapons... she seems pretty taken with yours" The blonde said while laughing at this situation. "Hey Ruby... Can I please have Vindex Umbra back?" I pleaded with the girl, I got very anxious when I was without a weapon for any amount of time. But the girl wasn't listening, she ran her hands along my weapon, inspecting every working part before squealing with delight "ooh I just love her... She might not be in the best condition, but I bet she has some awesome stories to tell" Ruby cooed to the weapon as she collapsed it into its gun mode and hugged it tightly.

By this time I was completely done with this situation, I strode up casually towards Ruby and cleared my throat to get her attention "Ruby, Weapon... NOW!" I demanded, scowling intimidatingly at the young girl. Instead of fear and compliance I was met with her silver eyes becoming almost impossibly large and a pouting look come over her face, in short a most adorable and irresistible puppy dog face I groaned in irritation before looking down in defeat "You are worse than Sangria when it comes to the puppy dog face, Why am I cursed with that one soft spot?" I muttered to myself as Ruby squealed gleefully for being able to continue obsessing over my gun-staff. Sighing in defeat and deciding to just roll with this "So If you like weapons so much, why don't you show me yours?" I said, just a hint of innuendo in the tone, which earned me a slightly angry scowl from Yang while the insinuation went right over Ruby's head who simply threw me my weapon and drew out this massive rifle scythe and began babbling all about its specs and how she forged it.

I felt my draw drop "Wow, remind me not to piss you off." I said absentmindedly, only to hear what sounded like a shotgun chambering a round. "Oh no, Ruby is the adorably kind and innocent one... I' am the one you don't want to piss off" I turned to find Yang with what looked like a set of shotgun gauntlets "Ever make another comment like that to my sister and you'll see exactly what I can do with these." She said firmly, a red tinge to her eyes. I simply nodded, "Sorry, didn't mean to cause any offence" I came my most humble reply, trying not to cause a scene that may draw suspicion to me. Yang shrugged and smiled happily at me and gave me a playful punch, all her previous anger gone "Don't worry, just doing my job as a big sister... " Our conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Gregory and the rest of my team "There you are, we got worried after you went walkabout" Gregory said in mock worry before giving me a noogie.

"Oh yeah really funny Grullo!" I growled, using my teammates agreed upon cover for this mission and pushed him away. "So whose your new lady friends? you work fast lady killer" Gregory/Grullo laughed, causing Yang, Ruby and I all to blush. I regained my composure "Ruby, Yang... this is my team: Grullo, Liseran and Sangria of the Atlesian Hunters Academy." My friends waved in greeting. "ooh you guys look like formidable opponents for the tournament, you guys just got to meet the rest of our team... Maybe we can schedule a practice match sometime?" Came a request from a bubbly Ruby, still holding the massive crimson scythe. "Umm sure, why not. But maybe let us settle in before we organise anything, it has been a long trip from Atlas. It was a pleasure to meet you Ruby and you Yang." I said, quickly bidding farewell to the sisters and walking away, my team in tow. "Thanks for the save Grullo, I was starting to get overwhelmed by those two." I said, relieved to have my weapon and be free of the hyperactivity of Ruby. "Say Sinopia, are we actually going to take them up on their offer? To meet their team and have some practice battles?" Liseran/Levi asked from behind me and Gregory/Grullo. I thought about it a moment "Yeah we should... would give us a chance to get some recon done throughout the school, might even ID our target. Now come on guys, let's go find our room I think I've had enough socialising for one day." I said, leading my team onward towards the rest of the Atlas students.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

Some people referred to him as a demon. Some referred to him as a warrior. Some people referred to him as an instructor. I always called him 'commander', but the man known as Ozpin was also a freaking slave-driver.

"You just like having people aiming for your neck, right?" I asked into the receiver. I swear that sunglasses-wearing, stony-faced man was smirking at the comment.

"Now what makes you say that?" he asked. "This is only the fifth wave, right?"

"The fifth wave that I'M dealing with," I pointed out. "How many waves have the teachers been taking out?"

I'm not sure if it had something to do with my transfer, but ever since my battle with Belladonna, I've been burdened with fighting off mercenary squads sent here to butcher Ozpin. Most of them should have been stronger than I was, but they traveled in groups since Beacon was unfamiliar territory, and I know how to trick them with my traps. When I'm feeling generous, I'd let them go home with a few bumps and scratches.

What was worrying was the frequency of the attacks. They clearly had no intention of stopping anytime soon, and at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if they launched a large-scale attack on Beacon itself.

"I've heard that the recent team is only a pair," Ozpin continued. Where is he getting all this information from? "It seems like having minimal numbers is their best way to avoid your traps."

"So they learn as well," I muttered. "Well, a pair's gonna be easier to camouflage, sure, but the moment they're exposed they'd be easy prey. Are they that strong?"

"No idea, I'm afraid," Ozpin admitted. "I have no clue which division they're from, but they might have been hired from other places. Keep your eyes peeled; we have students coming from all over Remnant recently."

"Then you should have cancelled this crap," I sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'll see what I can do. Keep-"

"Keep Team RWBY out of it?" he finished for me. Smartass.

Muttering some curses under my breath as I rammed the phone into my pocket, I peeked out the window at the helicarrier that had landed minutes ago. Supposedly, the new students from Atlas were on it, but if there was going to be mercenaries on board, blowing it up might be justified.

"Sapphire?"

"Hmm?" I asked, not bothering to turn around as Belladonna stood next to me.

"What're you doing?" she asked. I wonder if being a cat gave her some kind of sixth sense that told her every time something was going down.

"Coming up with a good excuse," I replied halfheartedly, jerking a thumb towards where Rose was, having just stolen someone's weapon to ogle at. "We're going to have to give apologies soon enough."

"Ruby…" Belladonna sighed, rubbing her temples. "You'd think Yang would have learned by now…"

"If she did, she wouldn't be blonde anymore," I offered. "Where's Schnee? We could buy their forgiveness with her money."

"She's off hiding her embarrassment," Belladonna replied. "She knew how things would turn out if Ruby was forced to meet new guys, so she went to find a good locker."

"A locker?" I wondered aloud. "Which one? I'm curious to test out the maximum range that thing can fly with a human inside."

"… You really want to die that badly?"

"I survived you," I reasoned. I didn't know her nails were actually that sharp until I flung Zwei at her. Damn, the marks are still there now that I think about it.

"Fair enough," Blake conceded. "But enough fooling around; what was that phone call about?"

Damn. I need a better way to distract this one.

"It's nothing," I said. "And I'm not saying anything, so don't try."

"… Does it have something to do with the White Fang?" she asked.

Either she was paranoid, or she had some freakish level of sixth sense mixed with mind reading. Either way, that guess was pretty much the same as mine.

If they were hiring outside help, then the most reliable form of combat prowess would be sought from the White Fang. Granted, the two sides were by no means friendly with each other, but if the higher ups wanted to, they could probably even recruit Grimm.

But if the White Fang was really involved in some way, then it was all the more reason to not to involve Belladonna. It was one thing to make her fight her fellow brothers and sisters, but Belladonna had already left that part of her life behind.

Unlike me, Belladonna was no longer tormented by her past. There was no reason to forcibly drag her into battles devoid of a sense of justice. That battlefield was, in the end, more suited for mindless killing machines like me.

"Sapphire?" she spoke up suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah," I replied clumsily, Smooth, Sapphire. Real smooth. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes," she said, pointing right at my face. "They've turned red, you know."

That shouldn't be a problem. From today onwards, they were probably going to burning scarlet constantly anyway.

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile. I'm no stranger to facing adversities, and I've been in far worse situations before, but there was always a thrill I can't deny in fighting, especially if it was with the White Fang.

The images returned. The raging fires, the sea of blood, and the endless screams. If there was a scene I could ever pride myself in creating, it would be one of death and carnage. That was fine; I have reasons for recreating those images right now. If it could protect them and their world, laying waste to just a few more mercenaries was more than welcome.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I assured her. "It's nothing worth noting."

Not compared to what will happen at this school, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Blue Hurricane here. I'd like to point out that this story doesn't affect my story 'Children and Soldiers' either. This is a sort of AU joining both our stories, if you will.<strong>

**We'll see you next chapter, fellas! Look forward to that!**


	3. 03 - A Little Incident

Sapphire's POV

"A sparring match?" I asked incredulously. Seriously, why are my troubles never ending? "Why? And with who?"

"I'm more surprised that Ruby suggested it," Blake said. "What brought this on?"

Rose mumbled something no one could hear, except maybe… no; I can't think of anyone who could possibly hear that. However, even if I have my doubts, I do have to admit that this leader of theirs has her moments.

"What's so special about this team, Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Okay, scratch that. "One of them… his weapon… it was really… sad."

"Sad?" Blondie asked. Oh, so she could look puzzled too.

"I don't know how to describe it," Rose went on. "It just feels sad, and angry…"

Perhaps it was something only a weapons maniac like Rose could tell. Maybe that was why she had a fascination for weapons in the first place. Maybe I'm not one to say this, since I'm a weapons nut myself, but only Rose has a knack for stuff like that.

"Well, if they're a regular team then you don't need me there," I said, picking up Zwei. The dog really knew how to piss me off. Either that or he wanted me to pick him and fling him at Belladonna. "You just need four people."

"But we need you to stand in for Blake," Schnee point out with that exasperated look she loved to wear so much. "Did you forget? She has a date with Sun today."

Belladonna fumbled with her words at that, turning away from everyone else. Ah, yes. This is why children are such a freaking pain in the neck.

"Whatever," I sighed. As long as I'm a part of this team, I have to blend in. Those were the commander's orders, which really made no sense when I have to be out hunting anonymous attackers. I need to start charging a fee. "I'm kinda curious in this new team you found anyways."

* * *

><p><span>Simon's PoV:<span>

"So what did you think of your new lady friends Simon?" Gregory asked once we were in the privacy of our dorm room. I rolled my eyes at both the comment and his use of my real name. "Grullo, I have told you already that while we're on missions to use my cover name, one person overhears my real name and mission is blown and we are way too close to the end of this to fuck it up now!" I berated my friend. Grullo merely rolled his eyes and went about setting up his bed and the few possessions he had brought with him. "To be honest... I don't know what to make of them, Yang the blondie seems to be a social butterfly, yet harbours a violent, over-protective side when it comes to her sister Ruby. Ruby... Well apart from being childish and shy: she seems to be very into her weapons, almost treating them as her children especially her weapon, that damned thing is scary I've got to admit I wouldn't want to face her with that thing when she is pissed off" I gave my first impressions of the sisters.

"Ruby must be a very skilled fighter to have gained admittance to Beacon early, so she must be someone to watch." Liseran added in, having decided to listen in on Grullo and mine's conversation while he was setting up his stuff. We all nodded in agreement. "So when's this sparring match? I feel like limbering up, it's been weeks since our last real fight." Grullo asked as he fastened his belt of daggers to his waist and his armoured flame throwing gauntlets to his wrists. I shrugged my shoulders "No idea, guess probably just look for the training arena and warm up while waiting? I guess you all need to limber up after that cramping trip over here... Ok finish unpacking and we'll go, oh glorious team leader!" I said sarcastically seeing as for this mission we had taken the name Team GLSS (pronounced GlaSS) with Grullo as captain despite me calling the shots.

Upon reaching the training areas after being given directions we saw most of the gym and sparring areas currently in use by other teams from the various academies but we managed to carve out a little niche in one sparing area and began to warm up and go through some practice motions. After a good 20 minutes of warming up I saw the sisters and what seemed to be the other half of their team arrive. I recognised one instantly as being Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation whose private armed force sometimes contracted jobs they needed done but couldn't be seen doing out to us or the other teams we worked with. Being a Schnee there were always plenty of rumours going around about her 'This ought to be interesting, maybe I'll be able to see if some of them are true.' I thought giving myself a chuckle. Looking to the 4th member of the team looked almost familiar but I couldn't for the life of me pick where. I also realised he looked to belong here about as much as my team and I did... in other words not belonging at all. He looked quite a bit older than the others, was quite skinny and a little taller than Yang with scruffy black hair, but what stood out to me most were his eyes. They looked tortured and jaded, kind of like mine were whenever I looked in a mirror. This person had obviously seen some serious shitfights in his time before ending up here for whatever reason. I waved the newcomers over to us, my eyes not leaving the male among the group.

* * *

><p><span>Sapphire's POV<span>

I said nothing, keeping silent as I stared at the supposed new team of students. I would believe they were normal students if Schnee agreed to do a cordless bungee jump. Or at least, I would have thought that way if I hadn't gotten this soft. They might just be normal-

No. Focus, Sapphire; you're supposed to be suspicious of everyone here. If you get caught off-guard because you're too trusting and gullible, you'll die a horrible death. You've already almost died once because you let that piece of trash of a partner betray-

Gritting my teeth, I rid those pointless thoughts as I scrutinized the members of Team… GLSS, I believe. Every single one of them stuck out like sore thumbs, so I guess there's no one amongst them that particularly catches my eye…

No, there is one guy who looks familiar. Unlike blondie or Schnee, who have rare hair colors that scream 'look at me' on the street, he had chocolate brown hair and blue-grey eyes. On closer inspection, he had long scars running from his right eyebrow all the way across his face, along with some across his arms.

In our profession, scars meant weakness, failure and stupidity; the scars on my back would be proof enough of that. At the same time, however, it's sometimes also a sign of young recruitment. Our eyes did not meet, but his expression was enough to tell me that he belonged to the latter. He had a look on his face I knew all too well.

Loss. It was a look you couldn't hide, and it was something that stuck with you forever once you experience that sort of pain. It's not a look you'd see often, especially not on the faces of kids like them. If they do have it, then I guess it wouldn't be a stretch to say he's lost his family at a young age too. I'd sympathize, but I'm not _that_ soft.

If one knew the pain of loss, then they'd be able to fight with the resolve of losing. That meant that regardless of actual skill, this kid could fight on equal ground with me in resolve at least. While it's difficult to pin him down as the assailant the commander was talking about just yet, it seems he's giving himself away pretty easily right now. If he thinks I'm easy prey, then by all means come and get me; he wouldn't be the first person I've put down because they underestimated my abilities.

And yet, even though I'm perfectly focused on analyzing the enemy, why is it that I keep getting distracted by the feeling that we've met before? There's no way I would forget an opponent's face – that is assuming I even let them live in the first place – and all my comrades are dead besides Pat. So why does this kid look familiar somehow?

"What're you spacing out for?" Schnee asked, getting into my field of vision.

"I'm pondering the great mysteries of life," I replied nonchalantly. "I'm very interested in how the lockers in this school have the ability to fly off on their own-"

"SO IT _WAS_ YOU!" Schnee all but exploded. Ever so eager to jump to conclusions, huh. Well, she's not wrong; I'm responsible after all. I do lots of crazy stuff, and it does help me keep my façade, but considering how Schnee reacts I'm not sure it's so worth it in the end.

… Nah. It's totally worth it; you don't launch people into the air in a rocket locker every day. You don't even SEE rocket launchers every day outside of Beacon.

Sighing and ignoring Schnee's outbursts, I turned to Team GLSS.

"Well then," I said. This'll be a good chance for observation after all. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p><span>Simon's PoV:<span>

The others and I huddled one last time before meeting this other team "Ok team, remember to go easy... only use the minimum required force needed to beat these kids, use basic tactics and manoeuvres as well as try to refrain from use of semblance unless it is an emergency. We don't want to give away to much on our fighting style of capabilities." I gave my final commands which were met with silent nods "oh one thing before we do this Simon, what do you reckon odds are that the Schnee is available for some extra-curricular activities ?" Grullo said mischievously. The eyes of myself as well as Sangria and Liseran went wide "Between 0 and negative infinity Gregory, you heard the rumours that she bats for the other side" I replied dismissing Grullo's idea, but knowing he would not be deterred. With that humorous note we turned to the Beacon students.

"Hello Ruby and Yang. Glad you could join us with your team. We've just been warming up so we're combat ready." I said greeting the two sisters.

"Simon, Simon's Team.. let me introduce you Weiss Schnee and Sapphire Fall, who make up two more members of our team." Ruby said pointing out the silver haired Heiress and their black haired companion whom I noticed observing our team closely, which made me nervous 'Shit, what is this guy? He knows we don't belong... but why doesn't he raise the alarm?' I thought to myself as I saw Grullo step up to the heiress and give a deep formal bow 'Oh my... this is so going to end in Grullo getting nut shotted, or castrated... not that I' am complaining about that' I thought as I watched the scene unfold.

"Greetings Weiss, let me just say that during our travels and time at the Academy, we have heard many rumours of the beauty of the Schnee heiress, all of them were understating you." Grullo said suavely still bowing low. Weiss was obviously flattered "Why thank-you, it is nice to meet you... umm, sorry I don't know your name" Weiss said bashfully. Grullo rose from his bow with a seductive grin on his face "Grullo Volker, captain of team GLSS." Grullo replied taking Weiss hand and planting a small gentlemanly kiss onto it. "I look forward to seeing if the rumours of your combat skills are as understated as the ones of your beauty." Grullo said releasing Weiss' hand before rejoining our team. During this encounter I noticed looks of mischief from Yang and this mysterious fellow Sapphire and what I could have sworn a flash of jealousy from Ruby 'Wow, maybe Weiss really does go for the ladies... and young ones at that' I thought chuckling at the idea.

As Grullo rejoined me I turned to him as Liseran and Sangria went to introduce themselves "What? No straight up unexpected kiss? That's not the blunt, forward Grullo I know." I whispered accusingly, only to be met with a wink from my friend "Calm Simon, If i did it now... She would probably kill me in a match, or at least try to. And I can't die... who would make your life a living hell then?" He replied with for once was actually sound logic, at least the first part was. Rolling my eyes I saw that Liseran and Sangria had completed their introductions so I stepped forward towards Sapphire, I wanted to look in his eyes and try to gauge this enigma of a man.

I stepped to within a foot of Sapphire and held my hand out to shake his "I' am Simon, Grullo's partner. So you're named Sapphire? Odd name for a bloke, but pleased to meet you nonetheless. I look forward to facing you in combat." I introduced myself, my tone impassive. I looked studied Sapphire's face, his expression, how firmly he shook my hand.'This guy thinks I can't read him... but he is an open book. I can see pain, regret and a hardness of the soul that only comes with being a child soldier, much like myself. But I also saw a sense of caring, of belonging that he must have found during his time among these girls. I do sympathise with you for what the world's done to you, but that won't stop me killing you if you feel the need to defend Blake.' I completed my 5 second assessment of Sapphire and released my hand before turning to Weiss "Miss Schnee, or would that be Ice Queen, I heard among the other Atlesian students that that is a common nickname for the Schnee Heiress." I said cheekily which earned me a scowl from Weiss and chuckles from her teammates.

"Wow Weiss, even in cold icy Atlas you're still the coldest thing around." Yang chuckled, teasing the Heiress. Grullo jumped in to defend the heiress "Simon! apologise to Weiss immediately for the offence and public embarrassment you have caused her!" he bellowed at me. I knew he was doing it in mockery, but he had the Beacon students convinced of his sincerity. I rolled my eyes and turned to Weiss "I do apologise for my remarks... however it seems your teammates agree with me." I said forcibly before returning to my teams.

"All right then, let's get this party started!" Yang said as she activated her shotgun gauntlets "I'll go first for our team! Which one of you wants to burn first?" Yang asked, eager for a good fight. The rest of the team and I looked to each other, then to Grullo who had a competitive glint in his eye "Ok Blondie, I'll take you on!" I said activating his own gauntlets and drawing 2 daggers from his belt and took his post opposite Yang in the sparring area.

* * *

><p><span>Sapphire's POV<span>

I joined the rest of Team RWBY in the spectators' stand, unable to focus on the two sizing each other up on the stage.

I admit that I suck at making poker faces, but I've been trained to conceal my emotions and thoughts to an extent. I have some confidence in that department, which made it really infuriating when some kid read me at a glance.

With that handshake, I knew that I had divulged some information about myself. It was the same with Belladonna; Paulsen had that annoying look of pity on his face. Even if it was slight, it was still there, and it pissed me off to no end.

This might be a trap, Sapphire. Don't be a gullible idiot and Fall for it. For crying out loud, did I just make a pun?

Shaking those time-wasting thoughts out of my head, I stared down at the combatants below, hoping to distract myself from indulging anymore useless sentiments. For now, observation comes first.

Volker and blondie just stood there, neither of them making a move. Both used gauntlets as their primary weapons (though Volker also utilized 2 long daggers), and from his advances on Schnee (as well as what I know about blondie herself) I expected hell to break loose from the very beginning. Instead, neither of them was whaling on their opponent.

It took another couple of seconds, but blondie finally moved. In one swift motion, she took a stride forward and punched towards Volker's forehead. Volker, having kept his eyes on her fists the entire time, tilted his head to the side and avoided the blow. He followed up with a right hook, narrowly missing blondie's cheek as she pivoted her body on one leg and spun herself on the spot.

Using that momentum, blondie aimed a backhand at Volker's face, only for it to be blocked by the latter's left armoured gauntlet while Volker launched a stabbing motion with his right dagger. The action was by no means subtle, but I doubt anyone else noticed; this was something that those who were trained to kill monsters wouldn't know about – observing the enemy for signs of hidden weapons.

The most common place to hide weapons would be around the legs, but judging from Volker's reluctance to duck it's more likely to be at the waist or thighs; ducking made it more difficult to reach those places at a moment's notice after all. It'll be an easy victory for him if he just catches blondie off guard with a surprise attack.

However, he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he continued to parry blondie's attacks, occasionally countering with either punches or bladed thrusts and occasionally putting unnecessary distance between them. Most peculiar of all, he almost always stuck to regular fist-fighting, only using the blades to create distance between the combatants while blondie augmented her blows with shotgun fire. Even though I expected this to be a relatively even matchup, it ended up being a one-sided battle with blondie chipping away Volker's Aura bit by bit.

Volker finally ducked, performing a leg sweep in an attempt to trip blondie. Blondie reacted quickly, diving forward, firing her gauntlets as she flew over him. The bullets easily hit their target, bringing Volker's Aura level into the red zone and ending the fight.

There was warm applause from both teams following a brief pause, but I chose to keep my hands to myself as I heard Blondie joke with Volker about "bringing a knife to a gunfight" as they shook hands after the match. Not only was that battle boring as heck – befitting of a spar between young Hunters-in-training, but still – it barely gave me any information on Team GLSS's capabilities. Hell, I didn't even get to see what their weapons could do beyond the expected stabbing function of a knife.

I felt my lips curve into a smirk. The enemy was certainly not stupid at least, which only made it more challenging to expose and defeat them. Unfortunately for them, in exchange for escaping excessive attention from other students and most staff, they've attracted mine instead. Not a particularly good move, newbies.

Fishing out my Scroll, I began to type. The commander's gonna want to hear about this.

* * *

><p><span>Simon's PoV:<span>

While Gregory had followed my instructions to not reveal much of his fighting style, or his semblance, he had lost the match 'Damn it Gregory! I said win the match you dumbass.' I mentally fumed, while I outwardly cheered and congratulated my partner and the blondie for their fight and we retreated to our stands for a moment while we prepared for the next match which was to be Liseran and Sangria Vs. Ruby and Weiss. Gregory swaggered over, looking pretty happy with himself.

"Well, she hits fucking hard, I'll say that much of her. That and she is certainly a physically tough opponent, every time I actually hit her: her next punch was twice as powerful. It will require one to fight smart, not hard to beat her... which is a style I certainly don't master." He said, listing off what he had learnt from his fight with the blonde brawler, concluding that his brawn over brains style would never beat her without use of advanced battle tactics and some dirty blows.

I nodded, mentally noting this quick rundown. I turned to our resident love birds "Ok you're up... and try a bit harder than Grullo did to actually win, if word gets around that Atlas students are losing so easily then it could bring the General's suspicion down upon us, we're playing a dangerous but necessary game here." I advised my teammates as they grabbed up their weapons and entered the arena.

I then turned to Gregory who had a very satisfied look on his face, making me both curious as to what had him in such a good mood, and worried for anything that he might be planning. "Gregory, what has got you in such a good mood? I hope whatever mischief you're cooking up won't be too extreme, we are trying to keep a low profile." I reminded my more mischievous counterpart. Gregory turned to me with a grin "Oh I know, but this is too good an opportunity to pass up... a mission that takes us to a place surrounded by people out own age, many of them single attractive ladies." He said gleefully, causing me to face palm.  
>"Mate, you've spent way too much time out in the sticks. Once this mission is done and we split then you can go and flirt with all the girls you want in any kingdom you want, but until we find and eliminate the target... please fucking focus and stop letting your dick control your actions!" I chided my teammate before turning to watch the beginning of the fight, ignoring anything Gregory may have retorted with.<p>

I saw Levi/Liseran take a position forward, closer to Weiss and Ruby while Sarah/Sangria hung back a few meters, both looking calm and impassive not even drawing their weapons both pairs sizing the other up. I knew how this fight would end before it even began, as did Levi and Sarah. Because that was their Semblance: not telling the future... but reading minds. They would know what Weiss and Ruby would do as soon as it popped into their heads. It kinda creeped me out sometimes when they had mental discussions with each other, or tried to read my mind... though Gregory and I had long since trained myself to resist their intrusions into my head.

The fight began with Weiss summoning some sort of glyph that propelled her towards Levi, who waited till the last possible moment to jump up above Weiss who sped past him, unable to turn and face her opponent. Levi drew his weapons, a pair of tomahawks with inbuilt SMGs. As he landed, he began to pepper Weiss' exposed back with hollow point rounds until her Aura was in the red, thus knocking the heiress out of the match.

Ruby had barely time to fully extend her giant bloody scythe before her partner had foolishly run in and been soundly beaten. I watched Ruby begin firing rounds towards Sarah who rolled out of the way of most, unfortunately taking 2 hits from the high powered rifle that was part of Ruby's scythe. These rounds knocked Sarah back and off her feet, taking advantage of this apparent advantage she charged forward at tremendous speed, too quick for Sarah to react, even with her ability to read Ruby's thoughts, Ruby swung her scythe at Sarah who only just managed to block it with her weapon, what looked to be an ordinary rifle. While Ruby was busy clashing with Sarah, she missed Levi getting around behind her and lunging in to wrap an arm around Ruby's face and placing the blade of one of his tomahawks against her throat, such a lock ended the match.

I clapped at the pair's victory over the Beacon students, hoping the ease of their win would be seen as maybe some good luck and not raise suspicion. I turned to Gregory who was smirking as well before he rose and began to walk out into the arena, I grabbed him by the arm and shot him a glare "I swear Grullo, don't do anything to piss these people off!" I growled lowly, only to be met with a chuckle and a wink from my friend before he yanked his arm free and went out into the arena, towards the Heiress. I knew what was going to come next and I knew we'd be needing to make a quick exit afterwards... lest Gregory get sliced and diced, part of me wanted to see him get what's been long coming to him, but I needed him for my plans... lucky bastard always having me there to save him.

I watched nervously as Gregory make his way over to the Heiress, who was currently kneeling and rubbing her probably very sore back after taking the hailstorm of lead from Levi had unleashed into it. I was by Levi and Sarah now watching on "Guys, is he about to do something stupidly inappropriate?" I asked in a half whine. The eager smiles upon both their faces and the fact they had the video camera function on their scrolls ready told me my answer. I internally groaned and watched Gregory offer a hand to Weiss, seemingly to help her up like any decent gentleman would. Weiss accepted the hand up, only to be roughly pulled up and into a kiss by Gregory. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide, as did everyone else's. An awkward silence fell upon the arena, as other groups in other parts of the sparring areas stopped and gawked at what they had just seen, it wasn't every day that someone out of nowhere kisses the Ice Queen.

It took all of 5 seconds... 5 agonizingly long seconds for Weiss to realise what had just happened, but when she did she pulled away and I saw all Beacon students cover their ears, I attempt to do the same. But I was too late; an ear splitting scream from the Heiress nearly deafened me, and almost certainly deafened that idiot Gregory 'Fuck him; he deserves what he gets for this one!' I thought painfully as I covered my ears. I saw the Heiress give Gregory a swift kick to the groin which brought him to his knees as she screamed at him for his perverted, inappropriate and unwelcome advances. I saw the Heiress go for her rapier, probably to (rightfully so) castrate my teammate, however I saw Sapphire manage to stop the Heiress from impaling my teammate.

* * *

><p><span>Sapphire's POV<span>

I could swear the world froze during that kiss, dragging it on for far too long. It's by no means a romantic expression, mind; the temperature fell a couple thousand degrees as well.

I'm not sure what Schnee said, but even if it was something coherent I don't think it mattered anyway, considering how she let her foot do the rest of the talking for her.

Her force isn't half bad, but her form was off. When kicking someone's groin, maximum effect is achieved by- wait, no. Now's not the time for this bullshit. If I don't stop her, the heiress of the Schnee empire's gonna commit murder on school grounds.

"Sch- Weiss," I said in the calmest possible tone I could muster. I mean, come on; how calm can you be while trying to stop a murderous woman holding a freaking rapier? Not to mention how I freaking hate that weapon of hers. "I know it's too much to ask, but calm down. Think about the repercussions if you pierce him."

Schnee was apparently too enraged to reply, but I did not think she would take my side anyway. The real reason I stopped her attack was simple: it was simple provocation. If she fell for such a taunt and attacked him further, then they would be able to use their background of being students from Atlas to exact compensation from the school or revenge upon Schnee herself. Right now, with both sides having launched a blow each, they were at a stalemate. If they really were the assassins sent here to kill the commander, letting Schnee have her way here would be playing right into their hands.

"I'll poison his food later," I told her, shifting my hand to the rapier and moving it to the tip. I felt the sharp pain as I gripped it at the tip, letting the blood flow for a bit. "So calm down, yeah? We have to be courteous to the foreign students, don't we? Maybe he did that because of a cultural difference, no?"

Seeing the blood on my hand and my eyes – which should be slowly turning red right about now – Schnee seemed to be somewhat distracted from her fury and withdrew her weapon. Without another word, she stormed off, with Rose scurrying after her.

Nodding to blondie, I let her run after the two of them before turning back to Volker, who was still squirming on the ground clutching his privates. For his own sake, I hope they broke so at least Schnee'd lose a target in the future.

"You alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet with my other hand.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, grimacing. "Woman sure kicks hard…"

Poor woman then; I didn't get to hear the sound, but from what I could make out, Volker was wearing some sort of protection under his clothes, and it extended to his groin as well. If that was the case, Schnee's feet must be hurting as well.

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed, shaking my head. "You should have seen her when I- never mind. You're going to need to stay away from her for a good few centuries before she forgives you, though."

"And pass up on a beautiful lady like that?" Volker asked, regaining some of his cheery mood as he smirked. "Never in a million years."

"That's the spirit," I encouraged, offering him my clean hand, this time for a handshake. "The 'piss the hell out of Weiss Schnee' group is always recruiting, so welcome aboard, brother!"

Be it your mysterious victory over Rose and Schnee, or your true motives, I'm going to expose them all. Whatever tricks you pull, I'm not letting you guys near them or the commander. Turning to Paulsen, I added with the biggest, cheeriest smile I could manage:

"I get the feeling we'll be great friends."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed a bit of humor at the Heiress' expense, I don't get many chances to do little funny scenes like this in "From Hunted to Hunter" so I had a lot of fun in writing this chapter and expanding on what in my original draft for "Hunter" was going to be Simon's team. I'll catch you all on the flip-side. -CC<strong>


End file.
